sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Never Turn Back
"Never Turn Back" es el tema musical final del juego Shadow the Hedgehog, y realizada por Crush 40. Ingles= Letra 293px :(intro de piano de 40 segundos) :It's been a long, rough road :And I'm finally here :I move an inch forward :Feels like a year :Everything I feel :Seems so unreal :Is it true? :Is it true? :I take one step forward, and two steps back :Got a hundred-thousand pounds :Sitting on my back :Up, down, all around :Don't know quite what to do :To get through :Well I'm on my way :On my way :On my way :On my way :Here I am (Here I am) :Made it to :The end of you :Never had a chance, but I'm around (No, No) :No, No, No, No :And now I'll never turn back (I'll Never turn back) :I'll never turn that way :No matter how life tries to face me :I turn the other way :Now and then (Now and then) :My head starts to spin (Starts to spin) :But I'll never turn back....again! (No, No) :From this moment on (Moment on) :I am moving on (Moving on) :And I'll never turn back! :(No!) :I guess I'm doing alright '' :''And I'm on my way :Facing every moment :Day by day :Take a chance, slip on by :Got no time to answer why :Head straight :I head straight :What will I become if I don't look back? :Give myself a reason, for this and that :I can learn :No U-turn :I will stay right here :Where I'm at :Where I'm at :Well I'm on my way :On my way :On my way :On my way :Well here I am (Here I am) :Made it to :The end of you :Never had a chance, but I'm around (No, No) :No, No, No, No :And, now I'll never turn back (I'll never turn back) :I'll never turn that way :No matter how life tries to face me :I turn the other way :Now and then (Now and then) :My head starts to spin (Starts to spin) :But I'll never turn back....again! (No,No) :From this moment on (Moment on) :I am moving on (Moving on) :And I'll never turn back! '' :''No! :I’ll :I’ll :I'll never turn back! |-| Español= Posible trducción al español: Nunca Volveré Atrás (Intro el piano de 40 Segundos) Ha sido un camino largo y áspero Y por fin estoy aquí Me muevo una pulgada hacia adelante Se siente como un año Todo lo que siento Parece tan irreal ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad? Doy un paso hacia adelante y dos pasos atrás Consiguió cien mil libras Sentado en mi espalda Arriba, abajo, alrededor No sé muy bien qué hacer Conseguir a través Bueno, yo estoy en mi camino En camino En camino En camino Aquí estoy (Aquí estoy) Hecho para Tu final Nunca he tenido una oportunidad, pero estoy alrededor (No, no) No no no no Y ahora nunca volveré (Nunca volveré) Nunca volveré por ese camino No importa cómo la vida trate de mirarme a la cara Tomaré el otro camino Ahora y después (Ahora y después) Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas (Comienza a dar vueltas) Pero nunca volveré .... otra vez! (No no) A partir de este momento (Este momento) Estoy en movimiento (En movimiento) Y nunca volveré! (¡No!) Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien Y yo estoy en mi camino Frente a cada momento Día a día Tener una oportunidad, deslizarse por ¿Tienes tiempo para responder por qué? Cabeza en alto Mi cabeza en alto ¿Qué voy a ser si no miro hacia atrás? Darme una razón a mi mismo, por este y aquel Puedo aprender No tu turno Me quedaré aquí Donde estoy Donde estoy Bueno, yo estoy en mi camino En mi camino En mi camino En mi camino Bueno, aquí estoy (Aquí estoy) Hecho para Tu final Nunca he tenido una oportunidad, pero estoy alrededor (No, no) No no no no Y, ahora nunca volveré (Nunca volveré) Nunca volveré por ese camino No importa cómo la vida trate de mirarme a la cara Tomaré el otro camino Ahora y después (Ahora y después) Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas (comienza a dar vueltas) Pero nunca volveré .... otra vez! (No no) A partir de este momento (Este momento) Me estoy en movimiento (En movimiento) Y nunca volveré! ¡No! Voy a Voy a Nunca volveré atrás! |-| Plantillas Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Categoría:Shadow the Hedgehog (videojuego)